Distractions
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Brie Bella is upset that Daniel left to join the Wyatt Family so her sister Nikki takes her out to a club for a distraction. What happens when she runs into someone familiar that needs a distraction as badly as she does?


**ONE-SHOT Request for coolcool02! I hope you and the other readers enjoy it! :)**

"I can't believe Daniel would leave like this!" Brie entered the Divas locker and was furious with her fiance Daniel Bryan. He had just left to go join some weirdo group known as the Wyatt Family. Brie had no idea why Daniel was doing this. He was nothing like those guys. Daniel was sweet, caring, and an all around nice guy. Everyone in the locker room like him. Not one person would have something negative to say about him; including the WWE Universe. He had not only turned his back on Brie, but he also turned his back on his fans. Brie was disappointed to say the least. Those guys from the Wyatt Family were nothing but weirdos who loved to hurt people. They're damn right out of their minds. Nothing like Daniel. She did receive a text from him saying he was ok but that wasn't enough for Brie.

Brie wanted an explanation and he wouldn't give it to her. After Brie replied to him, he never texted back. Brie threw her phone in her bag and sat down letting out a sigh of frustration.

"C'moN sis don't worry. He'll come around." Nikki tried to comfort her sister as best she could.

"Don't worry? He left with those psychoS! How would you feel if that was John!" Brie snapped without really intending to. Nikki was trying to comfort her and she was being a bitch to her.

"I'm sorry Brie. I don't really know what else to tell you. I'm just as clueless as you are. Nobody really understands why he did this but he's going to owe an explanation sooner or later. You being the first one who deserves one." Nikki rubbed her sisters back.

"No, I'm sorry. You're trying to make me fee better and I'm being ungrateful. Sorry sis." Brie grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry it's ok. I would probably be the same if it was in your shoes. Look, you need a distraction. How about we grab the girls and go to a club? I know one really close to the hotel. We could walk back." Nikki smiled trying to get Brie in a better mood.

"I don't know Nikki. I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon. You need something to distract you a bit from this whole situation. You need to get into Brie mode again." Nikki nudged her on the elbow.

"Okay fine but I'm not doing Brie mode." Brie managed to smile.

"Ahh! There's that beautiful smile. C'mon, get dressed. I'll go tell the rest of the girls."

As Nikki went to go talk to the other total divas, Brie was getting ready. She decided to go plain with a t-shirt that was cut up to her abdomen and some jeans. She was actually hoping this would work. She knew she needed to get distracted for a while and get away from all the negativity. She was determined to have a good time with her girls.

* * *

Once the girls arrived at the club, they went straight for the last booth that was left. The place was packed and the music was bumping loud against the walls. Nattie and Trinity had offered to get everybody their first round of drinks.

"Don't worry sis. You're here to have a great time." Nikki gave Brie a reassuring smile which Brie returned with a nod. Once Nattie and Trinity returned with their drinks, Brie immediately grabbed hers and took a sip. She needed it desperately.

"Let's go dance!" Eva suggested and everyone accepted except Cameron and Trinity. Everybody else got up and headed for the dance floor with their drinks in hand. The songs were mostly all upbeat and fast songs that really got everybody's adrenaline going; including Brie's. She was starting to have a great time. The music was amazing and her drink hit the spot.

After a few songs Brie was exhausted and she was even sweating a bit. The amount of people made the room twice as hot. Especially for the ones dancing. Brie excused herself and went outside to get some fresh air. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Being away from the people, the music and the drinks caused her to think back to Daniel.

"Brie Bella, is that you?" Brie heard someone say and turned around. The enigma Jeff Hardy was standing there.

"Oh my gosh Jeff! How long has it been? We've missed you around WWE you know." Brie smiled and gave him a hug. She hadn't seen Jeff in years! He was one of the first people Brie had met when she came into WWE. Brie always thought he was a good guy with obvious good looks. Jeff would say the same about her but neither of them really made a move. When Jeff left WWE, that was the end of it.

"Yeah it's been a while. How are you?"

"Not so great." Brie sighed and took a seat on a bench nearby.

"Why is that?" Jeff asked curiously and sat next to her.

"Boyfriend troubles. He left to go join some weird ass group that only likes to hurt people. He left without giving me any sort of explanation. Basically he turned on me and the WWE."

"That sucks. Hopefully he will come around though. He would be crazy to not come back to someone as beautiful like you." Jeff smiled.

Brie giggled at his compliment. "Thank you. So, how are you?"

"Not so great either. My boss over at TNA is driving me insane. She cost me the championship so I left."

"You left the company?" Brie asked shocked.

"Yeah. I could deal with Dixie Carter and her stupid ass Wheel of Dixie any longer." Jeff sighed and slouched. "So, are you here to keep your mind off your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. My sister insisted and I agreed. I needed a distraction you know?" Brie sat back to look at him.

"Yeah I understand. I guess that's the same reason I'm here." Jeff shrugged and Brie nodded in response. "You got even more beautiful than the last time I saw you Brie." Jeff sat up and leaned closer.

Brie blushed. "Stop."

"What?"

"Saying nice things. You're making me blush." Brie covered her face and looked away shy like.

"It's true though." Jeff whispered and got a hold of her chin and made her turn to look at him again. Their eyes locked instantly. Jeff leaned in closer and pressed his lips on hers. Brie immediately pulled away a little.

"No Jeff. I have a boyfriend."

"So? You just said he left you hanging right? Plus, I think we both need a distraction don't ya think?" Jeff asked pressing their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a while until Brie gave in and kissed him roughly. She suddenly forgot about Daniel. Ever since she met Jeff years ago, she wondered how his lips would feel on hers. Just now, she was finding out. They tilted their heads more to deepen the kiss. They immediately opened up more and entered their tongues in each other's mouths. Brie brought her hands up to wrap around his neck while Jeff got a hold of her hips.

They were both forced to pull away after a few minutes for much-needed air. "C'mon." Jeff whispered. He grabbed her hand and they started walking to the parking lot. Jeff stopped once they reached his car. He opened up the door for the backseat and Brie went inside almost instantly. Jeff got in after her and closed the door. He quickly clashed his lips on Brie's again. This time more rough and tense. Jeff pulled away and started planting kisses on her face. "You ..know how...long I've waited..to kiss you like...that?" Jeff said in between kisses.

"Mmm.." was all Brie could say. The kisses Jeff was leaving on her face and neck made her lose her train of thought. His lips felt so good against her lips and she wanted more. She reached for his shirt and took it off his body. Jeff did the same to her. They both stripped out of their clothes then Jeff laid Brie on her back while her hovered over her. He kissed her neck again and he could feel his hard length brush against her wet folds.

"Jeff...now please. I need you now." Brie panted. The windows of the car were getting foggy already and the car was getting hot.

Jeff wasted no time and slowly entered Brie's folds. "Oh! Jeff...mmm!" Brie bit her lip and held onto his biceps. She lifted her head to plant a kiss on his neck before falling back onto the backseat.

"Dam, you're fucking soaked!" Jeff growled as he thrusted in and out of her faster and deeper. He rested his hands on the seat as best he could before leaning down to kiss Brie. They both felt their peaks coming and sure enough, they reached them. They swallowed each other's moans as Jeff spilled his was cum inside Brie and her walls throbbed around his length which sent her an intense orgasm. Her body felt like it was on fire and she was sweating as well as Jeff. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, they ended the sloppy kiss and then relaxed. They let out short breaths and tried to regain their composure. Once they did, they put their clothes back on, struggling a bit but they managed. Jeff grabbed some cleanex from the glove compartment so they could wipe the sweat away.

Once they stepped out of the car, Brie turned to look at him. "Thank you. You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that since I met you." she whispered.

"Same here and anytime. Whenever you need another distraction, I'm your guy."

They smiled at each other and then headed back inside the club.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
